A Middle School Romance
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: Sequel to "Christmas with the Enemy." Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins are FINALLY a couple. And with Christmas vacation coming to an end, they face a new challenge: Going Back To School! How will everyone react to such a change? Read to find out! ;D


Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski. Wish I did, because it would 100% MORE AWESOME AND EXTREME!

Author's Notes: Hello again everybody. I know, I work fast, don't I? well, that's cause I have no school work to do for the time being. So, I finally have more time writing. Cool, eh? Anyways, you all asked for a sequel to "Christmas with the Enemy" and you shall receive. This takes place after Christmas vacation, and where the kids of Mellowbrook go back to school? How will the students of Mellowbrook middle school react to Clarence "Kick" Buttowski and Kendall Perkins being together? I bet they'll FLIP OUT! HAHAHAAH! Well, please review if like. Remember, I accept anonymous reviews.

Chapter 1: Back to School

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE_…BAM!

Clarence "Kick" Buttowski's hand came down and slammed upon his alarm clock. He grumbled, turned to his side and looked at it. It was 6:00AM. And what made it worse? It was a school day. 'Aw biscuits…. I hate school,' he thought as he rolled off his bed. Kick lazily stood up, grabbed a shirt, socks and pants and made his way to the bathroom. 'Back to crummy cafeteria food. Back to the "No running in the halls" rule. Back to….' Then he let out a _pleasant _sigh. 'At least Kendall will be there,' he thought, as he stepped into the shower.

Throughout Kick's Christmas vacation, he has been spending a lot of time with his girlfriend, Kendall Perkins. Within the Christmas vacation, Kick has learned a bunch of cool stuff about Kendall. Like she was like him in a lot of ways. She doesn't give up that easily, especially when it came to her ego. He also learned that she was actually pretty good on a snowboard. But since she was too busy studying and reading, she never got to show it.

Kick took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom, wearing something other than his regular jumpsuit. He was wearing, instead, a plain white T-shirt, with his leather Cheetah Chug jacket Wade gave him over top of it. He also wore a pair on blue jeans and new black sneakers his mother got him. He still was wearing his helmet, since he doesn't like his puffy, red hair showing in the open. As he made his way down, he looked at his wristwatch. Now it was 6:15AM.

"Kick honey," his mother called from the kitchen. "Breakfast in on the table!"

"I'm coming, mom," he called back. He could smell the eggs and bacon from where he was. He made his way to the kitchen, where he saw Brad, Brianna, his dad and his mom, sitting at the dining table. "Good morning," Kick yawned, as he pulled up to the table. Brad, who apparently didn't get enough sleep snarled at him in a grumpily.

"Why are you so happy, Dillweed," he asked, grabbing a piece of toast from the pile. "You're going to school today."

"Maybe its because now, he gets to spend more time with his new _girlfriend_, Kendall," his father sang. Not being ashamed of it, Kick smiled confidently and nodded his head.

"Aww…. My baby is growing up so fast," Denise cooed, pouring her son a glass of milk. "He's finally becoming a man. Why pretty soon, he'll be married, and have kids of his own."

"Mom," Kick groaned. While he wasn't ashamed that he now has a girlfriend who used to be his enemy, he does get annoyed when him parents talk about marriage. "Lets us get past being boyfriend/girlfriend, okay," he asked, digging into his breakfast.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm going to barf soon," Brad mumbled, drinking some of his milk.

"Where's _your _girlfriend, Brad," Brianna asked, knowing he doesn't have one. When Brad wasn't looking, Kick flashed Brianna a thumbs up, which meant "Nice one" in code. "Oh yeah. I forgot. You don't have one."

"Hey. Shut up, Pageant Girl," Brad growled. "I can get a girl anytime I want. But when you get a girl, you get _restriction_. When you can or can't pal around with your buddies. How to look. How to act. I can't believe you didn't think of that, Dillweed." Brad was trying to make Kick discouraged. BUT Kick flashed his genuine grin.

"Okay, yeah. I know I might be required to give some thing up," he agreed, eating the rest of his bacon. "But hey? If the girl is right, which I know mine is, I won't have to give up that much." Brad looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She made you get rid of your jumpsuit," he accused.

"No," Kick corrected, "I _chose _to wear this. It comes with getting a girlfriend. You want to look nice when you are around them…. But, seeing as you don't have one, I can't expect you to understand." Brad glared at Kick, who went to the sink to clean off his dirty plate. He glanced back to see Brianna, who flashed him a thumbs up, as well. He looked back at his wristwatch. 6:45AM. He had 15 more minutes before his bus got there.

"I think I'll head out early," he said, grabbing his backpack. He said goodbye to everyone and made his way out of the house. He walked out, and stood at the end of his driveway. He still couldn't believe it. He and Kendall Perkins were together. A little over two weeks ago, he and Kendall were practically at each others necks. Two weeks ago, they never wanted to hang out together. But now, they hung out all the time. And she was pretty fun to be around. She would sheer for Kick every time he would do a stunt, just like Jackie used to… but in a _lot _less creepy way.

Time seemed to fly on by as Kick waited at his regular spot. When he saw his bus rounding the corner, he let out a loud sigh. "Well, this should be fun," he said, as his bus neared. "The first school day where Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins weren't enemies, but boyfriend/girlfriend. As his bus came to a stop, the bus driver looked at Kick skeptically. The change in clothes caught his eye.

"Lookin' good, Buttowski," he complimented with a raised thumb. Kick smiled, nodded his head, and walked onto the bus. He scanned the seats, when he saw Kendall looking at him from the very back. She smiled brightly and waved her hand in the air excitedly.

Luckily, since most of the kids on the bus were practically asleep, do to not getting to sleep in this morning, no one caught the gesture. So Kick walked to the back of the bus and scooted in next to Kendall. "Morning Kendall," he greeted, sliding his backpack underneath their seat.

"My, aren't we looking all gussied up today," she asked, with a raised eyebrow. Kick hunched his shoulders and smirked.

"What can I say? I thought I'd try something different today," he replied, unbuttoning his new leather jacket, so she could see the white T-shirt underneath.

"Well, I personally love it," she sighed, cuddling up next to him. "It gives you a more dangerous look. And handsome, I might add," she added, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She looked around. No one was watching him. "Well," she sighed. "Looks like we get make our big scene IN school instead of on the way to school, huh?"

"Yep," Kick agreed, stretching his arms and legs. "You'll never guess what I experienced this morning."

"What?"

Kick looked at her with a wide grin. "I was actually _looking forward _to going to school this morning." Kendall giggled.

"Ha. Looks like my "good" student attitude is rubbing off on you. Think about it," she continued, putting the books she was carrying with her back in her backpack. "In a few weeks, you just might end up on the honor roll. Would you like that?"

"Only if you are there," he answered smoothly. Kendall blushed.

"Wow…. Watching you two flirt with each other is so weird." All of a sudden, they heard Gunther's voice coming from beside him. They turned and saw Gunther was in fact, sitting in the seat across from them. He was looking at them with a mile long grin and a raised eyebrow. "Almost like some sort of "Twilight Zone" thing…. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"They are cute together, aren't they," they heard Kathy's voice, coming from behind them. They turned and there she was, with her feet resting on the back of their seat. She had on the same smirk Gunther had on.

"Wow," Kendall mumbled, a little embarrassed. "Where did you guys come from, anyways?"

"Well," Kathy began, "I got on around, "My, aren't we looking gussied up today," and Gunther got on at, "I was actually _looking forward _to going to school this morning." I guess you two were too busy making kissy faces at each other to notice your other friends."

"How insulting," Gunther added, pretending to be offended.

The three laughed at this. This wasn't the first time Kick and Kendall forgot about Gunther and Kathy. But, Gunther and Kathy didn't mind. They were happy their best friends were together. So, the four continued to joke and tease until they finally arrived at Mellowbrook middle school. As all of the other kids on the bus started getting off, Kick got up, grabbed his backpack, smirked, and extended his hand. "Dust thy lady wish for assistance," he asked in a corny-ass way.

Kendall rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure Sir Buttowski," she replied, accepting Kick's hand.

Inside School

Kids dropped their books, stared in disbelief, and ended any conversations they were having when they saw Kick and Kendall walking down the halls. They were actually talking and laughing with each other. Not only that, they were HOLDING HANDS! Some girls started whispering and giggling at this, while Jackie clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

Kick and Kendall walked down the halls, hand in hand, enjoying the positive attention. "We are SO the most popular couple in school now," Kendall snickered.

Waving to some guys who were giving him thumbs up, Kick turned to his girlfriend with a cocky grin. "Who exactly is our competition," he asked. "As far as I know, we are the _ONLY _obvious couple in school."

Just then, the first bell rang. Kick had Math, while Kendall had English. "Well, I guess I'll see you second period," Kick sighed, letting go of Kendall's hand. When he started walking towards his Math class, Kendall smirked and raised a eyebrow.

"Ahem," she said, getting Kick's attention. When he looked at her, she started tapping her lips. Kick saw this, and knew what she was going for.

"Man, and you said _I _was attention obsessed," he asked with a smug smile, as he started walking back to her. Kendall smiled evilly.

"What can I say," she asked. "If we're going to be a couple, I want the whole school to know." With no arguments towards that, Kick got up close, and looked up and his considerably teller girlfriend. She looked down, and giggled. "He…. Its like having a oompa loompa for a boyfriend," she teased, as she leaned down and gave him a nice peck on the lips. Some students whistled, hooted and hollered at this display of public affection.

When Kendall pulled back, Kick smirked. "Hey. I make up for my lack of height with serious awesomeness. To me, it's a equal trade." Kendall laughed as they parted ways, and went to their own classes.

To Be Continued…..

I know, I know. You all are probably plotting my gruesome death for making the first chapter too short and a cliffhanger. I know, you don't need to tell me. But hey, now you all will be even more excited for the NEXT chapter to be updated, am I right? While Kick and Kendall can be lovey-dovey with one another, don't you dare think they won't be fighting anymore. Remember, its _Kick __Buttowski_ and _Kendall_ _Perkins._ And while the fights won't be major ones, they will still be fights. I will also be introducing other KB characters as the story progresses. Again, please forgive the shortness of this chapter. If you see and spelling mistakes or grammar errors, please tell me what they are. I hope you all enjoy this just like Christmas with the Enemy. And also, please check out and review my other Kick Buttowski story "Its Worth the Risks." Hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!


End file.
